


He Wants the D

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	He Wants the D

The thing about Yixing is, despite how amazing he winds up being in bed, it takes a lot of effort to get him there in the first place.

Luhan thought he had lucked out when he had caught Yixing’s gaze at the club a few months ago. He was sure his jaw had managed to unhinge itself as he watched the brunette dance alone in the crowd of gyrating bodies. 

There seemed to be an impenetrable bubble around the dancer and the fact that he had even looked at Luhan was enough of a sign. They danced together until closing and when Luhan had suggested that he lived alone, Yixing had inquired if he was lonely because he knew a guy who ran an animal shelter. 

It wasn’t quite the reaction he had hoped for, but he had a phone number and two weeks later they were officially dating.  
Three months into the relationship and Luhan was sure his right hand was going to fall off sometime soon.

“I don’t understand.” Luhan says between mouthfuls of his tuna sandwich (as Sehun tries and fails to dodge the flying spray).

“He is so incredibly sexy when we go out dancing but like. In the bedroom? Nothing.”

Sehun wipes the napkin across his own face before gesturing for Luhan to do the same.  
“Maybe he’s a virgin? Or like, is tiny and ashamed or something.”

“Oh no, he’s perfect. Trust me, he has no shame when it comes to showing off his body, it’s just using it that’s the trouble.”

Luhan remembers only just last week they had showered together, Yixing had managed to keep a ten centimetre gap between their bodies no matter how many times Luhan had dropped the soap.  
He sighs as Sehun flicks pieces of torn up napkin at his face. 

“Just talk to him about it. He obviously likes you enough to stick around for three months without getting any.”

-

Yixing picks him up from work, hint of a smile on his face as he pulls away from their kiss. He spends the drive telling Luhan all about his day, various stories involving the ‘hormone-driven’ teenagers in his dance class.

Luhan can’t help picturing exactly how Yixing looks when he dances and hoping that tonight he’d finally get him to look that way in the bedroom as well.

And he does, but it isn’t in the bedroom.

He tries to segue sex into the conversation the usual way – asking about previous partners, bringing attention to his mouth using a poor dessert spoon as his victim and pushing as many innuendos into the conversation as he can.

Either Yixing has no idea what’s going on, or he really just isn’t a sexual guy. He answers a modest “Three, and you?” without batting an eyelash, smiles cutely and wipes at Luhan’s mouth when he gets a bit of ice-cream on his lip and completely disregards everything to do with sex that comes out of Luhan’s mouth.

It isn’t until they’ve retreated to the couch that Luhan gets desperate. He changes into his pyjama pants, leaving himself shirtless and he surveys Yixing sitting on the couch for a good two minutes. Sehun had said to talk to him, which hadn’t worked so he was just going to go for the kill. 

He falls into Yixing’s lap, his back barely being framed by Yixing’s chest. It was the perfect fit, Luhan hated being dwarfed by anyone but Yixing was the right size to be both bigger and smaller than Luhan if the latter wished it. 

He wriggles for a bit, under the pretence of getting comfortable. Yixing’s breath doesn’t hitch, there’s no noticeable shifting on his end either. He just brings his arms up to wrap around Luhan, propping his head over his shoulder so he can see the television.  
And no. This is not how it’s supposed to go. 

Luhan moves again, not bothering to showcase it as something else, just simply grinding down on Yixing’s lap. He deflates a little when there’s still no response, surely Yixing can’t be that in control of his body.

He leans all the way back so he’s flush against Yixing’s chest, pressing himself down, down until finally he can feel Yixing responding to him.   
There are fingers drumming against his rib cage now, and Yixing’s mouth is pressing firm kisses against his shoulder blade.

Then there are teeth as well, sending a shudder down Luhan’s spine. One of Yixing’s hands moves down and Luhan lets himself hope for just a second, until it stops at his waist, holding him rigid.   
He lets out a disgruntled sigh and has to force himself not to cross his arms and pout like a child. So close.

“Why do you insist on cockblocking me?” It’s the first thing he can think of to say and he isn’t even ashamed of it.

“What?” Yixing’s laughter comes out in puffs against Luhan’s skin, followed by a tentative nip of teeth.

“I’ve been trying for a whole month to get you to fuck me. Do you need like a massive banner or something? A tattoo on my forehead?”

And it’s good that he can’t see Yixing’s face right now, even if he wanted to move away he’s still being pinned to Yixing’s chest.

“You could have just asked Luhan.”  
Like it was so fucking simple.

“Could you fuck me then?”  
Yixing squeezes his hip and bites him harder.

“Manners.”

“Seriously?”

He’s so confused right now, but oh Yixing is rolling his own hips against him and he’s momentarily distracted. 

“You aren’t going to get what you want if you don’t ask nicely.”

Normally Luhan would be scoffing but he’s wanted this for months and its right behind him ready to go.

“Please?”  
So soft he doubts Yixing even heard it but he’s drawing the line at saying it again. Yixing must know him better than he thought because he doesn’t push him any further.

Luhan knew that Yixing’s innocence was covering up everything confident about him, that didn’t exactly prepare him for being bent over the arm of the couch, ass up in the air.  
He didn’t even care about the burn the couch would leave on his legs, his mind was completely focussed on the way Yixing was fucking him, the sensations of the push and pull as Yixing moved within him.

“Oh fuck.” 

His arms dropped from where they were pinned on the couch as Yixing slammed perfectly into him.

“Like that baby?”

Luhan couldn’t help but moan in response, pushing his hips back to ensure that Yixing kept hitting his prostate. His dick was hitting up against his stomach with every thrust and he wanted so badly to get his hand on himself.  
When Yixing sees what Luhan is trying to do he bats the offending hand away and grabs Luhan’s dick with his own hand. 

“You almost there?”

Luhan can’t verbally reply but his body does all the talking for him, coming as soon as Yixing rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. He cries out in relief, feeling sparks shooting up his body as Yixing continues to push into him. The couch feels like a cool embrace as his body sinks lower into it, taking everything that Yixing is giving to him.

The brunette pulls out and just when Luhan gains enough energy to look over his shoulder to see what’s up, a hand pushes his head down and he feels Yixing release over his back.   
Luhan remains boneless on the couch while Yixing potters around the apartment before coming back to clean him up. 

They both stare at the stain on the couch for a while before Luhan shrugs and flips the cushion.


End file.
